


I Needed You

by faultyheart



Category: Beronica - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyheart/pseuds/faultyheart
Summary: Veronica's attempts to forget about all her problems lead her to finally confessing her feelings for Betty.





	I Needed You

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback!

“So I’m going clubbing tonight. Wanna come?”  
Veronica said with a grin, but Betty could see the sadness in her eyes.  


“Ronnie, are you sure you’re okay?”  


“All I need is to let off some steam, B. Having my best friend there with me wouldn’t hurt either.”  


“I…I don’t know.”  


Clubs, dancing and Veronica. Three things that made Betty really nervous and she felt anxious just thinking about it. Betty swallowed hard.  


“It’s okay B. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I would love it if you did, but I understand,” Veronica squeezed her arm and smiled at her. “You know I love you right?”  


Veronica was looking into Betty’s eyes with so much love that Betty found herself at a loss for words. Her heart was beating so fast. Why would she say that? Why would she randomly tell her she loves her? Betty felt herself blush.  


“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”  


Veronica laughed before leaving her to go to class.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why do I keep doing that? Betty was mentally beating herself up. She wished she could go clubbing with Veronica. She wished she could tell Veronica she loves her back. I mean they’re just friends. Why must everything be so difficult?  
Betty groaned and made her way to her own class.

 

Later that night Betty found herself sitting at home, bored and wondering how Veronica’s night was going. She thought about getting dressed and going to the club, but she just couldn’t get herself to do it. Not after what happened today at least. Although she loved being around Veronica, something about her has also been making her more and more nervous lately and being in a club with her didn’t sit well in her stomach. Betty’s thoughts were interrupted by a call.  


“Kevin?”  


“Betty. Hey, so glad you picked up. Was worried you’d be asleep.”  


“Kevin, what’s wrong?”  


“No. Nothing…its just Veronica.”  


“Is she okay!?”  


“I mean yes, but she’s pretty drunk and refuses to go home and she won’t listen to anyone. I figured she’d listen to you.”  


“Give her the phone.”  


“BETTY??”  


Veronica was loud and sounded clearly drunk.  


“V, please let Kevin take you home.”  


“BETTY I’VE MISSED YOU!”  


“Veronica. Listen to me. Please.”  


“I. Am. Not. Going. Home.”  


Veronica’s voice seemed to change. Betty knew the whole reason behind this whole clubbing thing, was for Veronica to get away from home, to mentally and physically escape from all her problems.  


“Come over then?”  


Betty was suddenly really glad her mother was out of town. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have heard the end of letting Veronica Lodge into her house. Especially drunk.  
There was no response on the other end of the phone.  


“V?”  


“I’ll be there in 10.”

Those 10 minutes felt like 10 hours to Betty as she waited by the door for Veronica’s arrival. Then the door bell rang, and she opened it to find a much calmer Veronica than she expected from the phone call. Betty closed the door only to turn around to find Veronica right in front her.  


“Veronica?”  


Veronica took another step towards Betty until Betty’s back was against the door.  


“V?”  
Veronica was still silent. Betty couldn’t read her eyes and she felt her heart beat get faster by the second. Their faces now only inches apart.  


“Do you ever have a really bad week? And you would do anything to try and make it better? Even if it could be the stupidest thing you do?”  


“I mean I…”  


Betty was cut off when Veronica’s lips crashed onto her own. The kiss was soft and uncertain at first, until Betty kissed her back. Veronica brought her hands up to Betty’s face and began kissing her harder, her tongue now in Betty’s mouth. Betty began breathing heavily as Veronica left a trail of kisses along her jawline and down her neck.  


“V?” Betty could barely get out that letter without letting out a moan.  


Veronica stopped kissing her and looked into Betty’s eyes.  
Suddenly everything felt real again.  


“I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”  


Betty’s mind was very foggy and even though she barely knew what she was saying or doing, she felt her heart break when Veronica apologized.  


“Don’t be. Really.”  


Veronica was still looking deeply into Betty’s eyes. Trying to read them. Trying to figure out whether she should blame this on the alcohol or be honest.  


“I…I love you. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. Ever since our first kiss, I’ve wanted to kiss you again. And it’s hard. It’s been hard trying to resist for so long and with all the things happening with my dad, I just…I don’t know. I needed to kiss you. I needed you.”  


Betty was at a loss for words. She knew how she felt, but she couldn’t say it.  


“Say something. Anything.”  


Veronica was about to leave when Betty grabbed her arm.  


“Don’t leave.”  


“Betty, it’s okay…”  


“No. It’s not.”  


“We can just act like this never happened.”  


Betty could see the tears threatening to spill out of Veronica’s eyes and that caused a few tears to spill out of her own.  


“I love you too.”  


“What?”  


“I love you too, Veronica. I don’t want to pretend that this never happened.”  


The stubborn tears finally spilled out of Veronica’s eyes, but not for the same reason they initially started off. They were now tears of joy that she tried to laugh off as Betty pulled her into a tight hug.  



End file.
